How abe fell in love with a monster
by deetergirl
Summary: basically it is how abe fell in love with a literal monster, it is also how i envision the third movie to be. i MAY change the rating. PLEASE review, so i know if the story is worth continuing i tend to get discouraged.
1. Chapter 1

" Abe… Abe….. Are you okay?" All I could hear was the sound of my name along with a horrible ringing headache. I groaned as I opened my eyes every thing was a blur and a red silhouette which formed into Red standing over me with an out stretched hand, helping me up it took me a minute to process that we were in some sort of jail cell. There were bars like a jail cell and I looked to see what looked like some sort of elaborate and vast lab with armed guards and…..strange gorillas standing guard?

" Where are we?" I asked as I rubbed my temples Red just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall.

" Beats the hell out of me, the kids and I were sittin' down to dinner when the militia of gorillas and men with guns came, I do not even know if Liz and the kids are okay.'' Red trailed off rubbing the back of his head with a look of intense worry on his face. I took off my gloves and read the air, read the place, read the people, as a flood of information filled my head.

" Red, we are in a place called the Zinco corporation, they kidnapped you because of a Doctor Herman VonKlempt, who believes that your time to bring the destruction of the world has come nigh….And these gorillas are ' war apes.' ha!" For some reason I found the fact amusing, but why would he need war apes?

" So they kidnapped me because they think I will end the world? Do they want to stop it or do they want to make it happen?" Red stood straight up and punched the bars with his stone hand and a current of electricity went along with it and knocked Red back. He stood up and swore at himself.

" They want to make it happen, Red…. They want to finish what was started in World war II with project Ragna Rok." Red rubbed his chin, shaking his head and laughing to himself.

" Then why did they kidnap YOU, Blue?"

" Cause I would know who they were, and where they could find you.'' I stated simply. I looked around I heard the intercoms announcing arbitrary orders, commands, war apes and what I suppose were scientist just going about their business. Other armed guards walking around patrolling, others glancing at Red and I. Suddenly the intercom was cut off and music starting playing, everyone's heads jolted towards the intercom looking confused, obviously THIS was not suppose to be happening.

" If I had….. If I had more… more would be laid at your feet….." the intercom sang. The armed guards were talking on their walkie talkies, then they all started to run around, everyone was in a panic. Red and I just stood there staring.

" If you give me…..just a little smile…the dogs on my trail wouldn't lead me back to jail." Suddenly everyone was running around and alarms were going off but the music could be heard over all of them. I raised my hand up in the air to see what was going on.

" I woke up in a horses stomach one foggy morning, his eyes were crazy as he smashed into the cemetery gates…." The song continued to sing.

" What is it Blue?" Red whispered.

" Something is coming this way, coming very fast, and they cant stop it.'' Was all I could read.

" All I want is to be a happy man, All I want is to be a happy man…'' Every thing was chaos, people running every which way as if what ever it was that was coming was unstoppable.

" I've seen teeth. Across the horizon, fangs spanning yellow against the earth…" Then the song cut off into a strange melody that I could only liken to as a combination of carousel music and the static of a radio.

" What is it that is coming?" Red asked

" A 1947 Chevy fleet line? We better get to the ground, now!" I said just then the music gained back up in volume and bursting though the holding sector we were in was a maroon 1947 Chevy fleet line, that spun circles and was shooting bullets like a machine gun. The music still playing, what in the world is going on? I stuck my head up and the car parked itself after shooting up the entire sector. Red and I got to our feet and the doors of the fleet line opened out came a woman, a short, robust woman with snow white hair, and what looked like diamonds lining around the side of her forehead and corners of her eyes, they looked like they grew out of her, and she had one red eye, and one white eye. She was driving the car, she wore a leopard print short sleeved knee length dress, and red high heeled shoes, she also looked like she had diamond patterns growing out of her legs and right arm, similar to the pattern Red has on his right arm. The other person who was the passenger was tall and lanky, and had the same exact eye and hair color, and what looked like gems growing out of his skin. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, pin striped pants, and a tie, and suspenders, the third companion literally phased through the roof of the car, and walked down the hood and jumped off. He or she was in snow white make up, exaggerated eye lashed, black diamonds growing from their face, and heavy colorful eye make up, and blue lip stick. I think it was a man. He was wearing a pink and black checkered print blazer with a black skirt, fish net stockings, and black combat boots. His hair was snow white and his eyes were red and white too.

" What the hell is going on here!" Red exclaimed as the three occupants of the car started walking towards us with the girl in the lead. Her eyes locked with mine, and my heart literally stopped, she cocked her head to the side and looked at me curiously and gave a half smile. I have to admit I was scared, she looked like she was not afraid of anything, she looked like she could kill you with just a flippant motion of her hand, she looked elegant, she looked dangerous, she looked beautiful.

" Who are they Blue?" Red whispered as they got closer, I shakily lifted up my hand and gasped.

" I….. I….don't know. I cant read them." I said shocked which made me more scared because that is the only thing I knew was having the control of the situation by knowing every aspect of it. And whoever these people were took that away from me. Which had me somewhat terrified but also intrigued, the girl was three feet away from the cage and with the shift of her eyes looked at Red and I. Suddenly a plethora of armed guards were behind her telling her to put her hands up.

" Well little piggies…. I guess I better do what they say.'' She smiled wickedly. Her voice was something that is hard to describe it was slightly monotone and deep but feminine. And she slowly raised up her hands and her fingers moved into the shape of what Reds children would call a ' finger gun.' And she threw down her arms fast and every thing exploded around her.

" Sadu now!" she said in a voice that almost demonic. Suddenly I found the man with the white make up and blue lipstick in our cage, he smiled manically and grabbed mine and Red's arm and we suddenly found ourselves in the back seat of the Chevy fleet line my heart felt like it was beating in my head, this was all so much to process. I looked over to my left and the man was sitting in between Red and I, I jumped startled. He was a smallish man not nearly as tall as the other man, I would guess he was maybe 5'6-5'7.

" Hi." He said simply with an amused smile- his voice was effeminate and sounded like it could be southern or British. I looked out the front window of the car and saw the girl was calmly walking back towards it with the other male and they got in the car. The woman turned the key and the other man spoke.

" How should I destroy the place? Flood, freeze, or boil?" He had a thick german accent he was young like she was maybe mid 20s- they all looked like they were in their 20s and they were all psychically attractive but clearly not human. Liked they possessed the bodies of humans that did not belong to them.

" Freeze, turn this place into a solid giant ice block.'' The girl said and laughed at her own amusement.

" Gladly.'' He said with a smile as she drove away. He stuck his arm out of the car and the nimble movement of his fingers a giant solid wall of probably the most thickest ice you could imagine started to grow behind us, and followed us as we sped away and were out of the building down a dark road.


	2. Chapter 2

For awhile Red and I just sat there dumfounded by all the events that unfolded- one moment we were in a holding cell and literally five minutes later we were driving down the dark wooded road.

" Mind telling us who you guys are?" Red said finally, he was met by silence. Red sighed again and repeated his question, still silence. They were literally not acknowledging his existence. With an exasperated sigh Red continued on.

" Who are you guys!" Red exclaimed half yelling the woman turned her head slightly.

" None of your business." and continued to drive. I interjected because I wanted to know what was going on because for once I had no complete knowledge of what is going on, and it was starting to make me panic too.

" Excuse me, do you mind giving us an explaination as to what is happening, and who you might be? The last ten minutes have been confusing and overwhelming, and we would just like some sort of answer to make sense of the whole situation.'' I asked as nice as I could before sinking back down into the back seat of the car.

" Anun's time for his ultimate fate is coming much closer, we are at the cusp of him fulfilling his destiny and the people who kidnapped you want to finish what they started. They were holding you because they know it is coming close to the cusp, but they do not know how to finish what they started. Vonkempt knows that we hold the key to what can start and what can end the events to unfold. We have been watching you Anun, we have for awhile because your destiny is approaching closer. In a fortnights time the universe will align….. That whole stupid Mayan time thing, that was a clue, a warning, that it will give a window for you to fufill what you were born to do. But that is all they know- those people at Zinco. They do not know where or how to go from there. That is why they took you, cause we were watching. It was a fool hearted attempt at an ambush, that clearly did not work. Cause they knew we would be coming for you.'' The woman said with a laugh.

" So they tried to ambush you because they knew you would come and get him?" I asked more confused then ever.

" Yes." The tall lanky man said without looking at Red or I.

" We know how to bring his ultimate fate, we know how it can be stopped, they want us because we have the answer they don't have, they only have the clue and the catalyst. The lock was destroyed already, now they do not know what to do.'' The smaller man said and looked at me.

" The lock? You mean that stone block that I opened when I was in Russia?" Red asked leaning over the seat.

" Get your chin off the seat, and yes." The woman snapped and looked out of her side view mirror.

" How do we know we can trust you? You yourself might kill us for all we know." I said the woman looked in her rear view mirror.

" Fine we will send you back then if that is what you want."

" No.'' I said quickly and the woman gave a small laugh.

" Can you mind telling us who you are or at least where we are going?" I asked trying to be polite to these potentially violent and dangerous people who I was trapped in a car with.

" We are taking you back to the bureau in New Jersey, your wife and children are there, she did not know what else to do so we will drop you off there." The woman said with no emotion in her voice and turned on the radio.

" The bureau? Is she crazy? Manning is no better then that Zinco place we were in! How do you know she is there?" Red yelled, his anger getting more and more apparent.

" This Manning person you talk about does not run the bureau that you speak of, a woman named Corrigan does, she seems nice- respectful, calls her batch of freaks ' enhanced talent agents.' Your wife did not know what else to do, and did not know where you were, the bureau was the only safety net she knows.'' The tall man said.

"Manning is not there anymore?" Red said laughing " How do you know all this?"

" Like we said- we have been watching you." The woman repeated.

" How do you know all these answers? Why are you as essential to the destruction of the world as Red would be?" I asked looking out the window into the darkness, remembering the early morning when I was about to leave my home to go for an early morning jog and I saw all the guards and vans, I knew it was trouble and I remembering grabbing my gun and sneaking out of the secret exit in my house. They eventually caught me- but what they did not expect that I was an expert marksman and sharpshooter so I gave them my share of trouble and I did not go down without a fight, a long fight, but I was one man and they eventually did catch me.

" All in good time, we will explain when you are back at that bureau….. We will be staying there, watching over you until we figure out what to do with you Anun. Until a half hour ago we were simply going to kill you and be done with it, but we found out you were a father and who are we to rob a child of their father? So we decided not to, so now we are playing by ear. We do not want to stay but we are Anun's best protection til this is all over." The woman said and sighed, she did not seem to enthusiastic about it all and Red looked shocked.

"What makes you think that I will be staying at the bureau with you guys breathing down my neck, I would like to see you try." Red said in his usually cocky manner, just then red started gasping for air holding his neck and chest, and with the snap of her fingers Red stopped choking.

" Cause we are way more powerful and stronger then you are, we can make you. But you can just make it easier on yourself and not fight it, you either Abe." The woman said.

" How did you know my name?" I asked shocked because I was most certain that introductions were clearly not made.

" Like I Said for the millionth time- We've been watching you."


	3. Chapter 3

"How come you want to keep watch over Red?" I asked as the woman pulled up to the gates I called home for the latter half of four decades- the bureau of paranormal research and defense.

" Press function A 32." The woman said to the lanky man I noticed where the glove box should have been was a panel of what looked like letters and numbers from a type writer with the space bar button at the bottom labeled 'alls well that ends well.' The man pressed the number sequence and suddenly the gates opened and she sped through them giving the guards barely any time to react.

" Because we do not want the little puppets at Zinco having him in their clutches now do we?" The woman said with a hint of sardonic wit about her.

" No, we do not. But may we ask who you are and why do you insist that he will destroy this world in two weeks, and that you have all the answers, but the ones you have giving us are convoluted and vague." I said as I looked out the window and saw the white stone building with its lit torches. God how they manage to make a place so elegant looking the worst kind of prison some times. I never looked at the building from the outside well enough to notice any great details for I was always down below, always told that it was best to hide, that was my life for so long. Life inside a garbage truck, life hidden away in a library, the only grasp of the outside world was when I was risking my life for a organization that deep down did not value us- at least Manning did not. Red saved his life and like the pencil pushing beaurocrat he was he was willing to let him die. A windowless existence- god how I loathe this organization that I did so much work for, I was their brains, I was so innately kind to people who did not deserve it. Now I realized that I was nothing but a government funded doormat. I do not ever think I was valued as a man. None of us were valued as people, Red, Liz, me…..we were the ' freak show' that made up this organization, treated with distain and fear. But we were the three people that MADE that organization with out us they would not have been able to accomplish all that they have because they could not do the things we could do. When Nuala died it made that doormat part of me, that kindness I had to the point of being said doormat, die. I was not just the ' fish stick' they could turn to when they needed the answers to questions they could find themselves, I was not a god damned walking encyclopedia whose thoughts or feelings did not go beyond just being the brain. Not anymore. Her death made me think, I always think- a lot. Ever since then I have never felt the same. I mourned, and cried, and missed her, and I have gotten over her loss. But I am not the same, I do not know why. I have been told by Red and Liz that I am not, that I seem more standoffish, more cynical, but more assertive as well. At least there is that, but to me I mostly feel sad. I do not think I will ever be the same, like a piece of me is missing, and the frightening aspect of it all is that I honestly do not care.

" Well like I said, we will explain when we are there cause once we properly introduce ourselves then everything should make sense to you." The woman said interrupting my thoughts. The lanky man pressed more buttons and we were in the hangar/garage that held all the planes and vehicles that are used on the missions. She parked the car to a stop and told everyone to get out. It looked the same like nothing changed, suddenly the familiar red emergency sirens were going off and a group of agents filled the room followed by a short woman with blonde hair, a black man with a badly scared face, a man who looked like he served in world war II, and Liz who with tear filled eyes ran up to Red and clung to him like her life depended on it.

"What's going on?" The small blonde woman with the short hair said looking at the three people we have been riding in a car with for what was probably hours. The two men standing on each side of her eyeing them, eyeing us but not saying anything.

" You lost this Red man, so we decided to be nice and get him back, but we are not going anywhere cause I am sure professor Corrigan you are familiar with what Anun is and the date two weeks from now. We know how to stop it from happening but we need to be here, need to keep him in our sights." The woman said not looking at the circle of agents around us or at Ms. Corrigan. Who looked at the ground contemplatively and nodded her head.

" Yes I have had suspicions for some time that date had some sort of relevance and what with his being kidnapped I should have taken better action and asked Mr. Hellboy if he wanted to take refuge here. But may I ask who you are and what role do you play that you are deeming to be important?" Ms. Corrigan said with her arms folded.

" Rude- you are to do the introductions first we are your guest." The woman said, Ms. Corrigan looked at her incredulously, and the woman just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I am Dr. Kate Corrigan I am the director of this place, I replaced Manning three years ago,'' With a motion to her hand she pointed to the man with the heavily scarred face " This is captain Ben Daimio he died out in the jungle ten years back, now he cant die as a result, and he turns into a jackal monster….sometimes." Both Ben, Kate, and the other man laughed, she pointed to the other man who looked like he was from world war II " This is Lobster Johnson, he is a ghost. A very corporeal one as you and everyone else can see. These are what I would like to call my ' enhanced talent agents' they are the equalivant of what Red and Blue were to this organization, but the difference is I harbor a great deal of respect to them, they are my equals, my teammates, I do not look at them as different just ' enhanced'. Now for the love of whatever many armed god may be out there can you please finally introduce yourselves to all the lovely people here?" Kate said half bemused half annoyed with her hand on her hips everyone was looking at the three strange white haired people who stood there with out any sort of repose or emotion. The woman sighed and gave the introductions.

" These are what you would say are my brothers.'' She said motioning towards the tall lanky one with the German accent. " This is Urgo- Hem. This little fellow with the pretty make up over here is Sadu- Hem, and I am Katha-Hem." Kate, Ben, and almost everyone who knew anything about the occult, or paranormal gasped including I, My heart thundered in my chest, I just could not believe what I had just heard. Kate was dumbfounded she tried to speak but her mouth was open and no words came out. She pointed a finger out and stammered finally.

"Your…. You mean to tell me that you three are Katha, Urgo, and Sadu! You are the Odgru-Hem? The three most powerful spawns of the Odgru-Jahad? Their foothold on this world?" Kate looked stunned, and horrified, we all were.

" Yes, yes, we are the behemoths, monsters, demi gods, children of the most evil beings in all creation. We are use to the reactions of horror- now could you please show us where we will be staying?" Katha said with the same sardonic wit in her deep monotone voice, she looked over at me and my heart stopped, she was powerful, she was a monster, she was beautiful, despite her being short and overweight, she was beautiful, my heart thundered, and for the first time in a long time I felt…something. Katha smiled at me, her smile enhanced by her very red lipstick.


End file.
